To Win Her Heart
by DramioneGirl90
Summary: Draco is a Veela, Hermione his (reluctant) mate. Hermione falls pregnant but still won't open her heart to Draco. Draco won't stop at anything to win her heart. WARNING: non-consensual sex in later chapter. MATURE. Dramione. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my very fist fanfic, so please bear with me if I make stupid mistakes.

Disclaimer: As much as I want it, I am not JK Rowling, and I do not own anything related to the Potter Universe.

* * *

Chapter 1

'What the hell was that all about, Granger?!'

'You know perfectly well what that was all about, Malfoy. Don't pretend to be stupid.'

'No, I don't bloody well understand what that was about, Granger! What was so wrong about shoving and docking a few points off of two first years for getting in my way? It was their fault! They asked for it!'

Hermione Jean Granger sighed. She was so tired of this constant drama between them. Ever since they both were made Head Students and were forced to share a dormitory for the year, she had not have a single night of peace.

Turning around to face Malfoy, she said, 'You figure out why it was wrong on your own Malfoy. It was a long day, I'm tired and I don't want to fight with you tonight. I'm going upstairs.'

She started to walk towards the stairs leading to their room, only to find the staircase blocked by the tall and muscular body of her most hated nemesis.

'Oh no you don't Granger. You are going to apologize to me for questioning my authority back there, or you are not going upstairs for tonight.' Malfoy crossed his arms and stared at his fellow head.

Hermione fumed. She fought to control her rising temper. She was tired, damn it! She wanted her shower and her bed! She had had a horrible day! They had received their Ancient Runes homework that day and she had gotten an E. An E! All for a stupid mistranslation! The NEWTs were coming! She could not afford to waste her time on stupid arguments with the obnoxious Draco Malfoy! What was Dumbledore playing at anyway, making Malfoy Head Boy? A Head Boy who would apparently dock points off a few first years who were walking harmlessly on their way, until they crashed into the Head Boy, who was _running_. Instead of apologizing, the Head Boy in question blew up at them and promptly docked points off Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. What could she do but went up to them and told off Malfoy and restored both houses' points? And now Malfoy was having a go at her because she apparently 'questioned his authority'.

She took a deep breath. 'You want to know what was so wrong about the episode just now? Okay. I'll tell you. You were _running_. They were _walking_. _You_ crashed into them. NOT the other way around. You should have apologized to them, instead of docking points. It was your fault. Not theirs.'

Malfoy laughed derisively. 'Granger, they were first years. I am a 7th year. I'm Head Boy. They had seen me running. Surely they had enough common sense to guess that I was in a hurry? They could have easily moved to the other side of the corridor and out of my way. How is it my fault?'

Hermione threw up her hands and said, 'Fine Malfoy. It was their fault. And I'm sorry for 'questioning your authority back there!' She quoted mid-air.

Hermione stalked towards the stairs and shoved Malfoy aside. The next thing she knew, she was pinned to the wall with Malfoy's pale arms on her either sides, imprisoning her.

Malfoy leaned in, until their foreheads were just a breath apart. His platinum blonde hair fell rakishly across his face, brushing against her cheek. She stared into those bottomless silver orbs glaring at her, trying to ignore the warmth growing in her belly.

Abruptly, Malfoy let go. Hermione froze, and then stumbled up the stairs quickly. She paused at the top of the stairs and looked back. Those eyes were still boring into her back. There was something in them. Something she was afraid to name.

And then Hermione, the Gryffindor Princess, Head Girl, fled to her room.

* * *

So! Do you like it? Please review, it would mean so much to me. Please please please review. The lemon would be coming at later chapters. I don't think it's very far away. I'm open to critics, but please do it nicely. I do have feelings. PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU! :)

~DramioneGirl90


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2 is up! YAY! Ok, please review! :)

Disclaimer: As usual, I'm not JKR, so I don't own anything related to HP. Sad, really.

* * *

Chapter 2

Draco raked his fingers through his hair. Why did he do that? Why had he cornered Granger like that? Most of all, WHY did that witch riled up his anger so much? How did she do that? He felt so unreasonably angry over a simple matter. Something was not right.

He heaved a sigh. He walked towards his favorite armchair by the fire and sat. He stared at the crackling fire and thought.

And wondered.

And remembered.

He remembered the way Granger's chest rose and fell when he had cornered her a few minutes ago. He remembered the way her skirt fluttered and gave him a view of the creamy white skin of her thighs when she ran up the stairs. He remembered the way her lips parted as she stared at him from the top of the stairs. And most clearly of all, he remembered the way he had felt himself grow hard when he was cornering her, when he was close enough to claim her lips and kiss her.

He groaned. Why did he have such a reaction to her of all people? She was a part of the Golden Trio for fuck's sake! She was the girl that he had taunted the second they started school! They were enemies! He was not supposed to lust after his enemy!

After a few minutes, Draco went up the stairs and entered his room. He took off his clotes, and wearing only his slacks, proceeded to enter his bathroom, only to find that Granger was inside, putting on her satin camisole.

She was, he realised, only wearing her camisole and knickers. He stared. Who knew the prissy Hermione Granger wore only a camisole and knickers to bed? Without a bra. He grew harder.

Granger looked up and met his eyes. She froze.

And screamed.

'Get out, Malfoy! Has no one ever told you that you are supposed to knock before you enter a bathroom you share with someone?! Get out!'

She started to throw various things at him, thankfully never noticing the tent in his trousers.

'Jesus woman, calm down! It's not as if there was anything to see anyway.' Draco turned away and closed the door on his side.

'Hurry up! You're not the only one who wants to take a shower you know!' He called as casually as he could, and promptly fell down on the couch in his room. Being a Head Boy does have its perks.

Holy bloody buggering hell! Since when had Granger had those curves? Since when did she have breasts? Since when did she have a pair of nicely rounded arse? When had that happen? He was fucking sure that she had C sized tits.

He groaned. He was going to have to find Pansy to solve this little problem. He did NOT appreciate that.

* * *

Hermione slammed the door behind her, dove inside her bed and covered herself with her duvet.

The fire she felt in her belly (her womb, she corrected herself. She may have not dealt with these type of things very much, but even she knew this.) grew hotter and she felt stickiness between her legs.

Her mind recalled what Malfoy had looked like at the doorway. A torso clearly defined with muscles. Must've been all those Quidditch practice, she thought to herself giddily. An unbidden image of herself being pressed up close to that chest brought her blood rushing to her face.

As fast as the image came, she came to her senses. She gave herself a mental slap.

Hermione sat up. 'Wake up. You are Hermione Jean Granger. You are NOT going to have those thoughts about Draco Bloody Malfoy. That's right. The exams are coming and you do NOT need to have a distraction. Now go to sleep.'

She lay back down and firmly closed her eyes. She was NOT going to lose sleep over that twitchy little ferret. She needs her rest.

With that, she drifted off to her slumber.

* * *

Draco stretched in the bathtub he was currently in. As it was, being Head Students does have it perks. Not only do they have a separate dormitory from the rest of the student body, they have a more-than-modest-sized bathtub than could be turned into a hot tub if they wanted to. They also have their own kitchen, study, a small library and a common room. Simply said, they lived in their own apartment.

However, as much as he liked all the privileges he had gotten, Draco would have gladly taken up the offer of resigning as the Head Boy, if it meant that he did not have to live with one Hermione Granger anymore. He could not understand his extremely sensitive response to her. Lately, he knew whenever she entered the room. He got riled up at the slightest things that involved her. And the latest development, him getting rock hard the moment he saw her.

He had gone out and searched for Pansy a few minutes after the bathroom incident. They had been good friends since before they were out of their nappies, and they became each other's fuck buddy since 6th year. Unlike the other times however, Draco could not really fulfill his need. Sure, he had gotten off, and, after a casually pecking Pansy's lips, went back to his dorm quite satisfied. But as he neared the portrait entrance, he felt his junior waking up again. He had went up to his room and wanked twice to the image of his favorite pornstars, to no avail. Just as he was going to clean himself up and entered the bath tub, he grew rock hard again. Frustrated, he turned the water freezing cold. That usually did the trick. But no, the Gods were playing with him this time. If even possible, he grew even harder, to the point that it was quite painful.

Finally giving up, he warmed the water, and masturbated to the image of a pregnant Granger riding him hard. Nobody knew, but he had a fetish for pregnant women.

As he lay exhausted afterwards – still in the bathtub – he thanked Merlin that he was not growing hard again. He did not think that he could survive another wank.

Slowly, he got out of the bathtub and wore his pyjama bottom. He slipped in between his bed covers and his duvet and prepared to drift off.

And promptly woken up by the sound of tapping on his window.

'What the bloody fuck?!' He jumped out of his bed and grabbed his wand.

The tapping continued. Draco walked slowly to his window, and saw Victor, the Malfoy family owl, tapping his beak against the window glass impatiently.

'Why the hell does he have to owl me now of all times!' Draco muttered darkly towards himself. He opened the window latch, took the offensive bird and the missive it brought.

Haughtily, Victor hooted and took off into the night, fast merging with the darkness.

Draco opened the letter and began to read.

A minute later, he had grabbed his pyjama top and his night robe and was off to the Headmaster's office.

Five minutes later, he was on the rotating staircase hidden by the stone phoenix leading to the office of Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

A/N: So! What'd you think? Was it good? You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out what the letter was all about. Hahaha :D Sorry. But it's a bit easy to guess right?

Special thanks to:

1. Hermione Voldemort Riddle

2. lady innogen

3. roseberry girl

for reviewing the first chapter so quickly!

PLEASE REVIEW! :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 3 is up! And for those of you who are waiting for the smut, please hang in there. It's coming really soon! :)

Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: Not JKR, don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 3

Draco knocked 3 times on the oak door of the Headmaster's office.

Dumbledore's calm voice answered, 'Come in!'

Draco opened the door and strode in, letting the door close with a slam.

Dumbledore put his hands together on his desk and looked up to the agitated Head Boy through his half-moon glasses. 'Ah, Draco. To what do I owe this particular visit? Judging by the time, I assume this is not a social visit?'

In answer, Draco raised the letter he received just a few moments ago.

A few seconds passed.

'Aahh. I see you have received the letter. Sit down for a minute, will you Draco? I will have your parents floo here in a minute.' Dumbledore rose and went to Fawkes' perch. The bird seemed sound asleep, his head in his wings. Dumbledore stroked his faithful companion and immediately, Fawkes woke up.

'Fawkes dear, could you please inform the Malfoys that Draco here has received his letter? They will know what to do,' murmured Dumbledore softly.

In a flash of fire, Fawkes disappeared.

Draco started in his seat.

Catching Draco's startled expression, Dumbledore chuckled, 'Fawkes is a phoenix, Draco. He disappears in a flash of fire at will. Though I am sure you have learnt much about them in your Care of Magical Creatures class.'

Dumbledore sat on his chair and reached for a bowl of sweets. 'Some lemon drops for you, Draco?' His blue eyes twinkling as usual.

Draco stared at his headmaster. 'Um, no thank you, Professor.'

Still stunned, Draco continued to stare at his apparently nutter Headmaster. Judging by the events that has happened so far, Dumbledore clearly knows what was going on. Then why the heck did he offer him sweets? He should have explained the situation to him instead! He didn't want sweets! He wanted explanations! What did his father mean when he wrote that he was a veela? He can't be a veela! Veelas are female! He is clearly not a female, 99% of the female student body in school could attest that he, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, was a very male male, if you get my drift.

'Professor, could you please explain to me what is going on? I assume you know what has been going on. Could you please – '

Dumbledore cut him off, 'Well Draco, let's not get ahead of ourselves shall we? I promised Lucius that he and Narcissa will get the honors of explaining this to you. If you would just be patient for a little bit more – Ah, here they come. Could you conjure 1 more chair please Draco, for your mother. Thank you.'

Dumbledore stood up as Lucius, then Narcissa appeared in the fireplace behind his desk. They were barely covered in soot, it was clear that Dumbledore had his fireplace cleaned often.

'Ah, Lucius, Narcissa. Welcome. Please have a seat, Draco has conjured an extra one for one of you.'

'Thank you, Albus. It is kind of you to accommodate for us here. Hello Draco darling! How have you been?' Narcissa smiled at Draco, her love clear in her eyes.

Draco muttered, 'Father, mother,' while Narcissa took her seat. Lucius was still talking to Dumbledore and thanking him and whatnot.

A few more seconds passed, and Lucius did not show any inclination of stopping his chat with his dear old friend Albus. Draco cleared his throat significantly.

Nothing.

Draco growled, 'Father! Professor! My life is at a limbo here! Could you please hold your conversation at another time?'

Dumbledore looked up, his eyes twinkling, and said, 'Oh so sorry Draco. We got caught up for a bit. Please sit down Lucius.'

Narcissa bit her lips to stop herself from smiling. Lucius stepped around the Headmaster's desk elegantly and sat down.

Silence.

'Well?' Asked Draco. 'What do you mean I'm a veela?'

Lucius cleared his throat, 'Well, son. I do apologise for not telling you sooner, but you _are _in fact, a veela. If I'm not mistaken, the only male veela in existence right now in Britain. You are the first Malfoy in about 6 generations to have this, well, gift, if you want to see it that way. And before you ask, we are all not sure how our family came to have veela blood. Our records did not provide anything of use.'

After a few seconds of silence, Draco spoke up, 'Right. Okay. Why did you suddenly decide to tell me now?'

This time, Narcissa spoke, 'Well, Draco dear, a male veela, in a way, will be full grown the night of his 18th birthday, which for your case, tonight starting at 12 o'clock. On that night, a male veela will undergo several transformations, nothing very drastic, don't worry,' she added hastily upon seeing Draco's face. 'Your senses will become sharper, and your physical appearance will be enhanced. Your, um, well..' Narcissa's voice trailed off, and her face turned pink.

Dumbledore let out a sound that was suspiciously close to a snort.

Lucius bravely picked up where his wife had let off. 'What your mother meant to say is, your, uhm, thing will most probably undergo some transformation too.'

Draco felt his blood rush to his face. He stuttered (something that he never, ever do, a sign of his apprehensiveness), 'Wh-what? What do you mean? Why?!'

Since Lucius and Narcissa did not seem to want to elaborate, Dumbledore came to his old friends' rescue. 'Well, Draco. You must understand, a male veela's number 1 priority would be to find his mate, claim her, and to produce an offspring. A male veela will also want to provide his mate with everything he could possibly give to her, including sexual pleasure. Your junior will likely grow bigger to give your mate, whoever the lucky girl is, maximum sexual pleasure.'

Dumbledore paused, letting the information sink in. He continued, 'Other than this few transformations, you won't have anything else changed. Don't worry Draco, all the transformations will benefit yourself.'

Draco felt his face return to its original colour. Not bad, he thought. Not that he was ashamed of his junior's size, he was already bigger than most guys. No girl had ever complained about him after a 'session'. But to grow to a bigger size, he wouldn't say no to that. He smirked internally. One thing though, 'How do I know who my mate is?'

'Oh yes, that.' Lucius seemed to have recovered, and reached into his robes' pocket. Out came a small vial full of clear liquid. 'Once your transformation is over, you need to drink this. Finish it all. You will see your mate's face in your mind. She should be someone you know, most likely the same age as you. Someone whom you will be equal with, someone who will match you perfectly, intelligence wise, emotionally, physically, et cetera. You must listen to this very carefully son. You will have to claim your mate as fast as possible. That is, the latest you can delay it, is one week. You have to take note of this. This is crucial. If you don't, terrible things will happen to you, and your mate. For one, you will both lose your magical abilities. In short, you will become a squib.'

Draco froze. Become a squib for the rest of his life. Bloody hell, he can't do that. But really, that will never happen. He was the Slytherin Prince, Hogwarts' Sex God. What witch will say no to him? He needed to clarify one point though.

'What exactly did you mean when you said, claim my mate? What do I have to do?'

Narcissa's face turned into a deeper shade of pink, and Lucius cleared his throat. Draco looked round to his Headmaster.

'Well?'

Dumbledore elaborated, 'To claim your mate, means that you will have to have an intercourse with her, and preferably, get her pregnant.'

Draco contemplated this. That's not so bad, he thought to himself. That's quite easy. Again, who will say no to me with my reputation anyway? Hang on a minute…

'We're missing a point here. Assuming my mate is a fellow student here in Hogwarts, and I get her pregnant, how is she going to continue her schooling?'

Dumbledore's face cleared, 'That's no matter at all Draco. Your mate, if she does indeed get pregnant, will be able to continue her last year here in school without a hitch. This is assuming that your mate is in the same year as you, which is usually the case. As there is only about a month left to school year, she would be able to continue school without anybody knowing, unless of course, you wish to inform someone of the situation, someone close to your, perhaps.'

'What about the exams? She can't bl- take her NEWTs to the best of her abilities. She'd get morning sickness, right mother?' Draco's head swiveled to his mother's direction.

Narcissa answered, 'No, Draco. Your veela genes will make sure that the mother of your child has absolutely no negative effects of the pregnancy, unlike other females.'

'Right.' Draco leaned back into his chair.

Silence.

The clock chimed 2330.

Dumbledore looked up, 'Draco, you had best go back to your room. It's nearing midnight.'

Lucius and Narcissa stood up and made to leave. Lucius said, 'Good luck, son. Owl us as soon as you can to tell us who your mate is. We will try to help as much as we possibly can if you encounter any problems. You know where we would be.'

'Yeah, thanks.' Draco nodded distractedly, still sitting on his chair.

Lucius and Narcissa shook hands with Dumbledore, and was soon gone in a swirl of green flame.

Dumbledore shook Draco's shoulder lightly. 'Draco, it's 25 minutes to midnight. Go.'

Draco stood up, nodded his thanks to his headmaster and went to the door, where he paused and turned back.

'Good night, Professor.'

'Good night, Draco.' Dumbledore replied from his seat behind his desk. As Draco left, he chuckled to himself. There was absolutely no uneventful year during his time in Hogwarts. I wonder who Draco's mate is. He chuckled again and reached for a lemon drop.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? I sniggered to myself the whole time I was writing that bit about the transformation. Hope you liked it as much as I did. Hahaha :D Many many thanks to those of you who favorited and followed the story! I woke up today and checked my email, and there was 47 email from the site notifying me about the favorites and follows. It made my morning! And I'm not a morning person. Hahaha :D

Thank you to those who reviewed! Please please please review this chapter! Give me suggestions so I can improve. It means so much to me.

Right, hope you enjoyed this one! :)

~DramioneGirl90


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: YAY chapter 4 is up! I'm really slaving over this story. 2 chapters a day. Haha :D Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Everything is JKR's.

* * *

Chapter 4

Draco sat down on his bed.

23.45

15 more minutes before this mental transformation of his began.

23.46

14 more minutes.

You know, he mused, this veela thing may not be so bad. I just have to claim my mate and that's it really. I can continue my life as usual. Right?

23.48

12 more minutes.

Where was that book about veelas again? He thought, and something clicked. No wonder mother gave me that book for Christmas! Where was it again? Oh right, the library downstairs.

'Accio _Veelas and What You Need to Know About Them_!'

A second later, his door opened and the book zoomed in. It landed softly on his lap.

23.49

11 more minutes.

'Male veelas, male veelas, male veelas,' he muttered to himself as he flipped through the book to find the right page. 'Here we go!'

He read.

And read.

And read.

23.59

The book fell with a thump.

'WHAT! No, no, no you have got to be kidding me. Bitter enemies when they first met, but the male veela will feel sexually attracted to his mate a few days or hours just before his transformation?! Heightened sensitivity to his mate?! No, no, no, you've got to be kidding me. My mate can't be _Granger_! I can't belie—'

2400

The castle tower chimed midnight. Draco froze, and fell backwards onto his bed. He passed out.

* * *

Draco woke up and rubbed his eyes gingerly. Light rays streamed into his rooms through his room's window. His alarm showed that it was 05.59. He groaned… and remembered the previous night's events.

'Oh holy buggering hell. Where is that blasted vial?' He sat up and began to look through his robes, only to catch sight of his reflection on his body length mirror.

He walked nearer to his mirror, all thoughts about the potion forgotten. 'Holy shit…' he trailed off.

His physique had been above average before his transformation, he knew that, everybody knew and acknowledged that. He had been one of the best looking boys in the school. But this, he had just become THE best looking boy in the school. His hair was longer, his muscles better defined and his cheekbones were sharper. His eyes had been gray, but now they held a bit of blue in them, and the stares they held could rival Dumbledore's x-ray stares. A hint of stubble brushed across his jaw.

Wait, there was that bit about his junior. He quickly checked. Not bad, he was definitely bigger than before. Nothing to complain about that.

Draco looked round his room, his vision was definitely sharper, everything came into focus much faster than usual. His hearing was more sensitive, he could hear the buzzing of bees outside his window. He could hear.. hang on, is that Granger _breathing_? Wait, Granger….

Oh please Founders. Please, let his mate be anyone but Granger. That reminded him, where was that vial again? Too anxious to grope around to find it, he called, 'Accio vial!'

The vial zoomed into his empty hands. He had done wandless magic as effortlessly as turning his hand. Well, it appears that his magical abilities are enhanced too. No complaints there.

Draco shrugged. He quickly uncorked the vial and finished the potion in one gulp.

He waited for one second.

Two seconds.

And the image of Hermione Granger, her nose buried in a book, her now-tamed-curls behind her ears flooded his mind.

'Circe's tits. I'm fucked.'

* * *

Repeatedly thanking Slytherin that his birthday fell on a Saturday that year, Draco rushed to the owlery after putting on decent clothing and hastily scribbling 'It's Granger' on a piece of leftover parchment to be sent to his parents.

Just as he reached the Owlery, he found his way blocked at the top of the stairs by none other than Albus Dumbledore.

Draco skidded to a halt, and then muttered a good morning to the headmaster's slippers which were peeking out of his voluminous robes.

'Good morning, Draco. I see you have gone through your transformations rather well. You look better than ever. Your mate is one lucky witch. May I inquire –'

'It's Granger,' Draco said waspishly. 'Professor,' he added a little belatedly.

Dumbledore fell silent for a moment before clapping his hand on Draco's broad shoulder. 'I wish you luck, Draco,' he said. He then went off in the direction of the castle. Draco heard the headmaster chuckling as he rounded the bend. Evil git, Draco thought darkly to himself.

He stepped into the Owlery and called, 'Prince!'

Prince, his owl, flew down from where he was perching onto Draco's left shoulder. Draco gave him the parchment and told him to give it to his parents. Giving Draco an affectionate nip at his ear, Prince flew out.

Draco stared into the bright summer sky of Scotland before turning back and headed into the castle. He needed his breakfast, and then a research.

At 8 o'clock, Draco had finished his research, and had gone back up to his room to contemplate on his situation.

Based on what he had read, and some experimentation, he will never feel any attraction towards any other woman for the rest of his life, except towards Hermione Granger.

Fuck his life.

And as his father had stressed, he would need to claim her within a week, or he risk losing his magical abilities.

Once he had claimed her, Granger will also never feel any attraction towards any other man for the rest of her life. That calmed him down a little bit. Tit for tat and all that.

He did not need to get her pregnant within the week, as his father had claimed, but the thought of knocking up Granger did strange things to him. He could fell himself getting up at the mere thought of her heavy with his child.

Stop! Get a hold of yourself, Draco! You have things to do! He ordered himself. He went inside the bathroom, thankfully empty this time. He had heard her go down earlier, and now he could hear her cooking her own breakfast. He took a cold shower to calm himself down. He needed his wits around him afterwards. He had to tell Granger. Hermione, he corrected himself. If he was going to spend the rest of his life with her, might as well get used to calling her with her given name.

* * *

Hermione cleared the dining table, and washed the dishes. She hummed to herself. After that night's pleasant sleep she had regained her energy, She had planned to go down to Hogsmeade later that day to buy some books. She needed a break from all her studying, or she knew she was going to burn out a few days before the NEWTs. Something she was eager to avoid.

She made towards the common room and to the stairs, only to find her way blocked by one Draco Malfoy.

She sighed. 'Malfoy, please move aside. I'm in a good mood today, I don't want to ruin it, so please, work with – ' She was cut short as she met his gaze.

Her breath stuttered. What had happened? His face and hair had transformed overnight. Now they were just perfect for her taste. She didn't think that she had ever seen anyone more handsome than he looked just then. His cheekbones were sharper than usual, and his hair was a little bit longer. It was as if he had gone a transformation just to fit to her liking. She felt the now familiar fire lit inside her womb. Her breathing began to feel erratic. She took a step back, and gulped.

Draco felt his muscles tense as he blocked her way. He listened to her now musical voice with pleasure. His inner veela purred with satisfaction as he heard and saw her breath stutter. He smirked internally as he sensed the heat rolling off her, and when he heard her breathing became erratic. So she felt attracted to him too, that was good.

Draco spoke, 'Hermione, I have a few things to tell you. This is something very important, both to you and me. This concerns our future. Would you please sit down with me for a bit?'

That's good, he thought to himself. Polite, not aggravating. Keep it up, you can do this! He told himself.

Still disorientated, Hermione allowed herself to be led to a sofa in the common room. Why was he being so polite all of a sudden? She wondered. Since when had he started calling her by her given name?

'Right Hermione. I won't beat around the bush here. So please listen very carefully to what I'm going to say.'

Hermione nodded.

'Today is my 18th birthday, and apparently I am a male veela.'

Draco waited for some reaction denying the existence of male veelas, but none came. Apparently she had known his kind existed. Bugger it.

He continued, 'As you probably know, seeing as you are not startled at all by the existence of male veelas, we require a mate. A mate we will spend the rest of our lives with.'

He stopped for a beat.

'Yes, I know all that. Why are you telling me this? Happy birthday by the way,' she added as an afterthought. Really, why was he wasting both their time for telling her this? It was not any of her business. Unless..

'Don't tell me..' she trailed off.

'Yes Hermione. It seems that you are my mate,' Draco finished.

Silence.

Hermione laughed. 'Great joke, Draco! Never knew you had it in you! It really made my morning! I didn't even know you had a sense of humour.'

Draco sighed, he had feared she would respond like this. 'It's not a joke Hermione. You are my mate, and I am yours. For eternity. And for the record, I do have a sense of humour. Ask Pansy, you're close to her, aren't you?'

Hermione searched for any traces of humour in Malfoy's face. She found none.

She took a deep breath. 'Malfoy, are you telling me that I am your mate, bound for life, never to feel any attraction towards any other male beings on this earth and oh Founders, are you telling me that you will have to 'claim' me within the week?' She had finished on a panicked note to her voice.

Please tell me he's joking, please tell me he's joking, she repeated to herself.

Draco raised an eyebrow in admiration.

'Well done, Hermione, you've done your research well,' he praised.

'Don't use that tone with me Malfoy. Tell me you're joking.'

'I'm not joking Hermione. And call me Draco. It seems that we're going to spend the rest of our life together, so why not start calling each other by our given names today?'

'Don't tell me what to do, _Malfoy. _And I did not give you permission to use my given name_._ Furthermore, I still don't believe you. You're just using this excuse so that you'll get me to have sex with you! That's low, Malfoy.'

'Really Hermione, why are you being so difficult? This is truth! Do you think I'm so happy about spending the rest of my life with you? Why the fuck would I pick you if I just want to have some sex? I have loads of witches practically begging for me to spend some quality time with them.'

'I can't believe you. Who else knows about this? Who else?!'

Draco sighed tiredly. 'Dumbledore knows. And my parents. That's all.'

'Well, we are going to Dumbledore's office.'

* * *

Dumbledore gazed at his two Head Students. Hermione was rambling. He was not really listening to her, he knew what this was all about.

' – please tell me this is all a joke, Professor. This is not true, is it?' Hermione asked her mentor desperately.

Dumbledore set his quill aside and sighed. 'This is true, Hermione. Draco was not joking when he told you all this.'

Hermione's face turned dark red. She froze.

Dumbledore continued, 'If you still do not believe us, I could ask Draco here to drink a little Veritaserum and repeat this for you. Would you like that?

Hermione nodded.

Draco stepped forward and took the Veritaserum Dumbledore offered.

'3 small drops will do the trick, Draco.'

Draco nodded, and drank.

'Hermione, I can't tell a lie now. Listen to me closely. I am a male veela, and you are my mate.'

Hermione felt her knees shake.

'I will have to claim you within the week, or we both risk losing our magical abilities. Please accept this.'

Hermione fled the room.

Dumbledore looked at Draco. 'You tried your best. You just have to wait for her to accept the situation now.'

Draco nodded. He turned to go.

'If there is anything you need Draco, do not hesitate to come to me. I will try my best to help you,' Dumbledore called.

Draco stopped.

'Actually, there is one thing Sir. Could you please lift the apparition ban in my dormitory, Sir? I would need to buy some things to help me win Hermione's favors. It would be a lot more convenient if I could apparate to and fro directly to my room.'

'Yes, I will do that, Draco. You have my permission to leave the castle at any time of the day during this weekend. Use the most of it.'

'Thank you, Sir. I do appreciate this.'

Draco left. He had some shopping to do.

* * *

A/N: Review please! :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm really sorry to those of you who are waiting for the smut. I think (not promising anything!) it will come in the chapter after this! Please be patient! Also, I apologise if I made some inconsistencies or mistakes here and there. As I mentioned, this is my very first fanfic. Enjoy chapter 5! :)

Disclaimer: Usual stuff. Don't own anything related to HP, even though I really want to. Not JKR.

* * *

Chapter 5

Draco appeared with a soft 'pop' in Diagon Alley. Nobody took notice of him. He had chosen a dark corner for his apparition point, quite near the bend leading to Knockturn Alley. He moved quickly towards the apothecary.

He had done a little snooping after he had left Dumbledore's office. He needed to find out if Granger, no, Hermione, was in her fertile period that week. He figured if he was going to get her pregnant sooner or later, it had better be sooner than later. His snooping had informed him that Granger, unfortunately, had just finished her period that month. He snorted. That fact explained so much. She had been extra grumpy the past week.

He walked past the apothecary he usually frequented for his school needs. No good, the place was more crowded than usual. He went off in the direction of the other apothecary, one he does not frequent often, and one that is usually less crowded.

He was in luck, the shop was practically deserted. It must have been something to do with the owner's gruff attitude. He was not one to waste his time on social niceties. That was good too. Draco was in no mood for meaningless pleasantries.

Approaching the owner, Draco nodded his greeting. He got straight down to the point.

'I need a fertility potion. It will be given to the female. She has just finished her monthly, and I need her body to be primed by the end of the week.'

The owner nodded once, and went to the storage behind his counter. He returned seconds later with a small dusty vial, filled with a clear blue liquid.

'You'd need to give this to the lass fer every of her meal. Mix it with her food or drink, 5 drops fer each meal. She'd be ready to conceive right after she'd consumed her 9th meal mixed with this. Continue with the potion until she has conceived. This potion will cause the egg released to be placed extra close to her cervix. She will conceive nearly right after the intercourse, and she would be able to feel it. I'd need 3 galleons.'

Reaching inside his money bag for the 3 galleons, Draco asked, 'Any side effects?'

'Nothing, except that she would get sexually aroused a lot easier during the time she's consuming this potion. Thanks mate,' he added as he took the payment.

Not a man of many words with strangers, Draco nodded his welcome, pocketed the potion and headed off outside. He was going to buy Grang – Hermione, some chocolates. Women _loved_ chocolates. Maybe he'd buy her some clothes too. She needed new clothing, especially if she was going to be his Mrs Malfoy. That reminded him, he probably should buy her some lingerie too. Some sexy ones. His snooping earlier had resulted in him being enlightened of Gr – Hermione's underwear preferences. Sure, she wore only a camisole and knickers to bed, but the rest of her lingerie are hopelessly dull. All made of cotton, all skin coloured or white or beige. Pathetic. He needed to fix this problem soon. He walked briskly to the lingerie shop located dangerously close to Knockturn Alley. Along the way, he penned a note to the shop owner (a 'dear, dear friend', as referred to by his mother) explaining that he had an urgent business and would need her to close her shop for at least an hour. He would reimburse her later, of course. He tapped the note with this wand, and watched it zoom ahead of him. She had better closed her shop for him. She owed his family a favor or two.

* * *

Back in Hogwarts, Hermione was in her common room trying to get help from her best friends, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Pansy. She was trying valiantly to keep her nerves down as she explained her situation to them. They had all came at a moment's notice from her, a fact that she was extremely grateful for. Ron and Harry had fallen silent. Ginny was trying her best to console her distraught and panicked best friend. Pansy, surprisingly was not surprised at all with the turns of events. Apparently, the Slytherin had known for a long time that her (other) best friend was a Veela, and suspected that his mate would have been Hermione. She was not as dumb as most people would have predicted her to be. She did do her researches, but only in matters which interested her.

Pansy gazed at the view in front of her. Granger sitting still as a statue, Weaselette was perched on the arm of the armchair Granger was sitting on, patting her lightly on her back. She felt torn, who was she going to support? Draco or Granger? On one hand, Draco would definitely need all the help he could get to win Granger over. On the other hand, she could understand, at least, a little bit, Granger's feeling's right now. She didn't much fancy finding out that she was bound her whole life to someone she hated.

Pansy looked round to her other friends. They needed to talk.

'Granger, you need to take a nap. We'll figure out what we can do to help you in the meantime. Take a little bit of this,' Pansy pushed a small crystal vial filled with colourless liquid. 'It's a Sleeping Draught. You should be able to sleep for a few hours without any dreams. The rest of you, we need to talk. Sleep, Granger.'

Hermione, too tired to argue, nodded and left slowly for her room.

Ginny was the first one to break the silence. 'What can we do? Is it true? What she said? About having to be together their whole lives?'

Pansy answered, 'Yes, it's true. And as far as I know, there is nothing we can do to keep this from happening.'

'How do you know?' This came from Ron.

Harry looked up, and ignoring Ron's comment, he said, 'Can't we go to a person of authority or something? We can try Dumbledore. Or the court. We could file a lawsuit. It's hardly legal isn't it? Forcing a barely of age girl into marriage with someone who has been doing his best to make her life miserable since they first met?'

Pansy shook her head. 'No good. There are some laws regarding the male veela species. They're quite specific. I can't remember exactly what they said though. Look, let's go to the library. They have those laws in there. We can look them up.'

One by one, they stood up and filed past the portrait hole and headed to the library, never noticing that Hermione was watching them from the top of the stairs.

* * *

Ron was the one who found the book containing the laws concerning the species in question. He brought the book to the table in a secluded corner they have chosen for their use that afternoon.

As everyone took their seats, Harry pointed his wand in the direction of the rest of the library and muttered, '_Muffliato_.' Catching the only Slytherin's raised eyebrows he added, 'so nobody will be able to hear our discussion.'

Riffling through the pages, Ron stopped at the clauses stating the laws of the mating of a male veela.

'Look at this. It says here that whomever the male veela has chosen must agree to be his mate, otherwise he will will become a danger to those with in a 25 mile radius of him. Something about the nature of the beast inside the veela that will turn violent if it can't have its mate within a week of knowing who his mate is.'

Ginny chimed in, 'It says here in this book that the veela's behavior will progressively turn more violent throughout the course of the week. This can only be stopped by the claiming of the mate.' She had gotten _'Male Veelas and What You Need to Know About Them'_ by Rhianna Litkand.

Pansy was struggling to read the last clause on the page, it was covered in the shadows from Ron's robes.

'What does this say? Read it and summarise it for us, Weasley.'

Casting an annoyed glance at her, Ron read silently. He then looked up with a disgusted expression and said, 'It just said that the ministry will never likely change these laws because male veelas are near the top of the endangered species list. It's stated here as a footnote, as of 1985, there are only 13 male veelas around the world. The bloody clause also stated that the ministry will do 'everything in their power' to help the male veela get his mate, 'should he encounter any difficulty in doing so.' '

The four fell silent, and looked up in surprise as a shadow befell them.

It was Hermione.

In a bravely cheerful voice, Ron greeted her. 'Hermione! I thought you were going to take a nap?' He cast a panicked glance to Ginny who was sitting across him.

Pansy whispered to Harry, 'Potter, you sure that charm you used worked? She looks as if she heard everything.'

Hermione cast an icy glare in their direction. 'I deflected that blasted Muffliato. I heard everything.'

Ginny stammered, 'Um, well, in that case Hermione, well, um, you see..' she trailed off.

Hermione continued as if she hadn't heard her. 'Yes I head everything, and I don't believe that we can't do anything to avoid this. I am NOT going to spend the rest of my life with that bloody little twitchy ferret if I can help it. Are you going to help me, or not?'

She glared at them all, her eyes on fire.

Pansy, ever the Slytherin answered, 'Well duh, Granger! We'll all help you. You can't do all those reading by yourself. Weasley, get your arse off the chair and help her find the books we'll need. Potter, Weaslette, help me put these books back.'

Hermione felt her eyes soften a little bit. She thanked Gryffindor, Slytherin, hell, all the Founders that she had followed her gut instinct and saved Parkinson from the loose Venomous Tentacula in the Greenhouses the year before. Parkinson was not as annoying as she previously had thought. Indeed, she was quite entertaining with her surprisingly quick wit and tongue.

Hermione injected her 'lioness steel' (as everyone called it) into her voice as she said, 'Get all the books you think can help. Bring them all to the Head's Common. We'll work there.'

She walked away and disappeared in between two of the monstrous book cases that lined the Library. Ron followed after an anxious backward glance.

Ginny rounded the two remaining. 'What are we going to do? That book by that Litkand woman said that there had been no successful cases of an intended mate breaking off things with her male veela.'

Pansy snorted, 'Calm down, Weaselette. We'll do what we have to do, of course. We'll go along with Granger and help her look things up. At the same time, we'll help Draco win her over. Discreetly. Don't let her sniff anything. Tell this to Weasley.' She made to move.

Harry grabbed her elbows. 'What do you mean, Pansy? We can't just throw Hermione into the snake's lair!'

Pansy pulled her elbow free. 'Please Potter, do you think I'd be cruel enough to do that? I'm disappointed you still think of me like that. Read this.' She tossed a book at his direction and went off in search for books.

Harry and Ginny bent over the book. It was titled 'The Lucky Mates of Male Veelas' by Sierra Hirchkin. They followed Pansy after just reading the testimonies of mates of male veelas on the first page.

It seemed that male veelas will do anything they can to please their mates. Their friend the Gryffindor Princess will have a life filled with nothing but happiness, if she agrees to be Malfoy's mate.

Who are they to deny their friend that?

* * *

A/N: Review please? Again, critics are welcome, but please do it nicely. :)

Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Smut is next chapter! I hope. Hahaha :D

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

* * *

Chapter 6

Draco walked into Hermione's room and locked the door wandlessly. He really was enjoying this whole magic without wand thing. He opened her wardrobe and drawers. He gazed at her collection of lingerie filling the second from the top drawer. With a smirk, he waved his right hand over them. They vanished. With another wave, the drawer was filled with an assortment of colourful underwear. He nodded in satisfaction. Madam Hurlint, his mother's dear, dear friend who owned the lingerie shop, had been more than accommodating earlier in the afternoon. Hermione now had various types of underwear. Demi bras, sheer bras, push-up bras, thongs, g-strings, crotchless panties, et cetera. He stifled a laugh as he imagined her expression seeing her new wardrobe. He glanced at the rest of her clothes. He had decided that he would not do anything to them for the time being, he didn't want anyone in Hogwarts seeing her in the clothes he intended to buy for her. Satisfied, he put the note he had written earlier on top of a sheer purple bra, closed her wardrobes and drawers and went out of her room. He'd take a shower, he decided. Then he'd go for his dinner.

* * *

Hermione had barely noticed Malfoy's absence throughout the day. She had spent the day researching with Ginny, Harry, Ron and Parkinson. So far, they had found nothing that could help them with their case. Instead, they had found increasingly depressing evidence of the aftermath of a denied mating. The worst one they had found so far had been in 1954, where the veela in question had gone mad and managed to kill 692 people and injured hundreds others around him before the Ministry managed to subdue him. The mate had chosen death rather than go through with the claiming. There was another case in 1979. The mate had fled the country with the hopes of eluding the claiming. She became a fugitive. All the Ministries of Magic around the world joined forces, bent on finding her. They managed to capture her six and a half days after her veela had transformed. Her veela had been quite violent at that time, injuring the people around him without a second thought. She was forced to go through the claiming. All in all, the research had not given Hermione something to be cheerful about.

They had all gone down for dinner at around 18.30 hours. With no appetite for anything, Hermione left early and headed back to her dorm. She bumped into her nemesis just as she climbed into the portrait hole. She suppressed a growl. My, was _she_ becoming violent?

She shoved past him and caught a whiff of him. Merlin, did he smell heavenly! Butterflies started to fly around her stomach. Her palms began to feel sweaty. Stop it Hermione! She berated herself. She felt her face flame.

Draco grinned internally as he felt the heat roll off her increase tenfold after their casual physical contact. He turned, and called her.

'Hermione! Where have you been! I've been meaning to find you. I got you a little something this afternoon.' He smiled at her, a smile which intensified as he saw her breath catch.

Hermione felt her breath catch as she stared at that gorgeous, gorgeous, face. Sod those Greek Gods. Malfoy could beat them anytime of the day he wanted. Even when he had just woken up, she was sure of that. His hair was carelessly styled, something she suspected he took hours to arrange.

She schooled her face into a frown. 'What now, Malfoy?'

Draco raised his hand in the direction of his room, his eyes never leaving hers. 'Accio chocolates,' he incantated.

Hermione felt her skin tingle, and felt her knickers began to dampen. What was happening to her? She never used to get this kind of reaction just by _hearing_ Malfoy's voice! But what a delicious, melodious sound that was. Her eyes widened as she took in what she had just witnessed. _Effortless wandless magic. _Something that she could barely do.

Malfoy continued, as if he was completely oblivious to her reactions, 'I went to Diagon Alley today, and thought that you would enjoy this, so I bought some for you. Here you go.' He offered her the prettily wrapped chocolate box.

Hermione hesitated, but relented in the end. She did really love chocolates. And she had barely eaten any of her dinner. She was starting to get hungry. 'Thanks, Malfoy.'

She took the box, a little ungraciously, thought Malfoy, and left for her room.

Draco stepped out of the portrait hole. As he rounded the bend, his sensitive hearing heard his mate shriek his name.

Draco laughed, a rich and sensual sound, bound to arouse any females around. It appears that Hermione had just seen her new collection of underwear.

He continued on his way to the Great Hall for his dinner.

* * *

Hermione set the box of chocolates on her desk. She would eat them later, she decided. First, she wanted to have a bath.

She opened her wardrobe, and pulled open the second drawer from the top, and froze.

She grabbed the piece of paper and read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I simply cannot allow this to happen any longer. By 'this', I am referring to the miserable state of your wardrobe. What kind of a woman with a beautiful body like yours settles for boring underwear like you used to have? Don't bother looking for your old underwears. I've discarded them all. Embrace the inner temptress within you, darling._

_Much, much love,_

_Your Draco_

_PS. Wear that sheer dark green babydoll when you sleep sometimes, will you? It goes along with the moss green g-string under it. It's my favorite._

_PPS. You won't get cold with any of these. They're specially charmed so that they'll match your body temperature. You'll be pleasantly warm in the winter in these, and blessedly cool in the summer._

Her face flushed, her hands shook. She shrieked, 'MALFOY!'

How dare he! How dare he barge in into her room and mess with her wardrobes! She had _liked_ her bras and undies! They were comfortable! She wasn't even sure they would fit! How would he know what her size was? Unless..

Could he have guessed from yesterday? When he had seen her after she had showered?

She grabbed a red lacy thing. It turned out to be a demi bra. 36C. Her size. How had he known? Bloody hell, had he seen her _breasts_? She picked a thong. It was black. Size 8. How had he known?

This was unbelievable! She chucked down the offending underwears. She caught the scent. Holy Founders, they smelt incredible. She picked the bra up and brought it close to her nose. She recognized the smell instantly. It was Malfoy's scent. Precisely the same as the whiff she had caught earlier and had given her butterflies in the stomach. The butterflies had returned.

She read the label. Hurlint's Passions. Merlin, she had vowed to herself the year before that she would earn enough money when she had grown up and buy herself a trunkful of Hurlint's Passions lingerie. It seemed that Malfoy had beaten her to the task.

She sighed. She supposed that she had to wear these now. She had nothing else to wear. She picked a frilly light yellow knickers and its matching camisole. She was _not_ going to indulge Malfoy in his perverted fantasies. She was never, ever,_ ever_ going to wear the sheer dark green babydoll with the moss green g-string to bed. EVER.

Hermione decided against a bath, taking a quick shower instead. She was quite impatient to try on her new underwear, a fact that she was quite ashamed to admit. She dried off quickly and slowly wore her knickers. Merlin, they were as soft as feathers. She put on the camisole next, and nearly moaned at the contact. They did feel heavenly. No wonder the brand was so famous.

She gazed at her reflection in the mirror, and froze.

Was that her? That voluptuous and sexy witch with creamy skin? Her hair fell down in cascading curls elegantly over her shoulders, stopping just above her nipples. She shivered.

Catching herself, she turned away from the mirror and exited the bathroom. She lay on her bed, and attempted to even her breathing.

What had she been thinking? She had imagined Malfoy brushing away her hair and tugging at her new camisole so that her breast popped free, completely exposed to his eyes. Her nipples had grown taut and hard at the fantasy, her crotch registered the now familiar sensations of the dampening of her knickers.

Hermione shook her head hard. You are not going to think about that Hermione Granger! Come on! What are the ingredients that you need to brew a Polyjuice Potion?

Reciting the ingredients, she soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Draco stood in the middle of his room, staring at the blue potion he had bought earlier.

'Kippy!' He called.

Kippy appeared with a crack. 'Yes, Master Draco, sir.'

'Do you know Hermione Granger, Kippy?'

Kippy nodded, his bat-like ears, so like Dobby's flapped enthusiastically. 'Yes, sir. Kippy is knowing Ms Granger. She is the one staying in the room next door. The one who is used to has curly brown hair, but her hair is now very smooth.'

Draco quirked an amused eyebrow. That's the thing that caught the elf's attention? True, Gr – Hermione's hair was now sleekly curled unlike her then mass of untamable frizzy hair.

Draco gave the potion to his faithful elf. 'Kippy, I need you to mix this potion into Hermione's (Ha! He remembered!) food or drink for every of her meals starting tomorrow's breakfast. 5 drops each meal would be sufficient. Continue this until I tell you to stop. Tell this to no one. Do it as discreetly as possible. Do you understand?'

'Yes, Master Draco, sir.'

'Good, you may go.'

Kippy disappeared along with the potion.

Draco smiled to himself. He was going to have a son or daughter soon enough. He pictured a little boy or girl running around the garden behind the Malfoy Manoy, his or her curly brunette hair shining in the sunlight. Life was definitely good to him.

* * *

A/N: Please please review! They're the ones which keep me going on! :)

Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I apologise for the long wait. I wanted to make the smut as good as possible. I don't know if you'd like it, please tell me in the reviews! :) Thanks for reading!**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything! :)

* * *

Chapter 7

Sunday and Monday passed without any major incident happening. It was now 17.13 on Tuesday. Nothing much happened that day either, reflected Hermione. Throughout the 3 days, Malfoy had initiated small talks between them, and had even been quite charming. He could be funny if he wanted to, she thought. She remembered how loud she had laughed after Draco imitated the way Professor Slughorn walked. It was exaggerated and quite mean, true, but it was funny nonetheless.

However, despite the improvement in Malfoy's behavior in the course of the 3 days, she was still determined to get out of the ridiculous claiming … thing. She refused to spend the rest of her life with Malfoy. Her eyebrows neared dangerously close to each other as she continued her research.

She dipped her quill into her inkpot and proceeded to write. Nothing was written. Frowning, she peered into her suspiciously light inkpot. Damn! It was empty. She stood up and went to her room to get a new one.

As she strode towards her desk, she glimpsed the colourful assortment of her underwear. She felt her whole body flush and her nipples harden instantly. She groaned. What was wrong with her these past few days? Starting on Sunday, she had gotten sexually aroused so easily! It had not been so bad on Sunday, worse on Monday and especially bad that day. The tiniest thing that could be associated with Malfoy had set her off. She had needed to change her knickers four times on Monday, and five times that day, completely soaked as they were. Her room was now decorated with colourful knickers being dried. She sighed, it seems that she was going to need to change again. Her juices had started to leak down her thighs.

She pulled down her black skirt and searched for a knicker. She searched, and searched, and couldn't come up with any. Blast it! She only had g-strings and crotchless ones now! She growled. Damn Malfoy!

Immediately after she had cursed him in her mind, her nipples hardened to the point she was certain they could cut glass, and her breasts ached. Her skin gave off a glow that disappeared quickly. Her toes and fingers tingled. The fire in her womb intensified, and she gasped. She felt her clit throb.

Hermione couldn't help herself, she stumbled onto her bed and lying down, she quickly got rid of her dripping wet purple knickers. She inserted two fingers into her throbbing pussy and moaned loudly.

Draco froze on his bed, the book he had been reading forgotten. What was Hermione doing? Surely she couldn't be..

Hermione moaned. His sensitive hearing heard the sound as if she was right there next to him. Is that…? Circe's tits, that's the sound of her fingers pumping in and out of her pussy. Instantly, his cock was standing, rock hard and already leaking of pre-cum.

Draco unzipped his fly and gripped himself. His hand moving up and down, picking up pace as he heard his (still unclaimed) mate's breathing grow increasingly erratic and uneven. His hand was a blur as Hermione's breathing turned into frantic gasps, his breathing nearly as uneven as hers.

Hermione pumped her fingers faster and faster. She inserted a third finger insider herself. She needed release soon. No, she needed her mate. Her breathing turned into short and frantic gasps. She couldn't hold out much longer. Her left hand fingers began to toy with her erect clit, rubbing it and pinching it. The springs inside her coiled tighter and tighter.

And they snapped and she was claimed by her climax.

Hermione wailed, 'Malfoy!'

Draco waved his left hand in the direction of Hermione's room, activating a silencing spell. His right hand was jerking uncontrollably up and down his shaft. His hips began to thrust into his hand.

Hearing Hermione scream his name, Draco came, calling his mate's name.

They both lay motionless on their beds, stunned and tired from their little episode.

* * *

Hermione was the first one to move. She got up. entered the shared bathroom and took a shower. She dried off and re-entered her room, wearing only her bathrobe. Spotting her messy bed, she blushed and felt herself becoming slick again. No. She told herself. She had enough for an afternoon.

Resignedly, she chose a sapphire coloured crotchless panties. It was held together with pieces of strings. She had to tie the strings into ribbons on either sides of her hips. They could easily be taken off just by pulling a string.

Her face bypassed pink and went straight to scarlet as she saw the matching bra that came along with it. It was the same in colour, with little crystals on it, reminding her of stars. It was beautifully designed, she had to admit. Hell, all her new underwears are 'beautifully designed', she snorted. The catch was, the bra was sheer.

Whatever, she told herself. Who was going to see her in it anyway? She put them on.

And immediately felt incredibly sexy. She turned to her mirror. She was a vision, she thought. The bra, though it had looked quite flimsy, had given her breasts magnificent support. Her mounds were now pushed up and she had more than ample cleavage.

If only Malfoy had seen her wearing only this, she grinned. She played with her hair and adopted a sexy pose, her chest thrust out proudly. She looked seductively at her reflection. She could be a lingerie model at this rate, she chuckled.

Her stomach was beginning to protest though, so she quickly donned a fresh set of uniform and left for dinner.

* * *

Draco cleaned himself up and straightened his clothes. He was beginning to regain his strength. He waited until he could hear Hermione no longer, then followed her out of their dorm. Instead of going into the Great Hall though, he headed into the kitchen.

Kippy and the rest of the house-elves greeted him enthusiastically as he stepped into the kitchen. He sat on a chair and asked for dinner. Immediately, a plate of fish and chips appeared on the table in front of him. He thanked the house-elves and began to eat.

It was really, really good. He complimented the elves on their excellent cooking. They beamed. Bloody hell, it was beyond delicious. He had to make sure Hermione have a plate for herself in the future.

Speaking of Hermione and food..

'Kippy, have you been mixing the potion with Hermione's food regularly?'

The elf nodded his affirmative.

'Miss Hermione is taking her 9th meal mixed with the potion now, Master Draco, sir.'

Good, that was very good. That means she would be able to conceive starting that night right after she finish her dinner.

His good mood intensifying, he ate through his fish and chips slowly, savouring each bite.

* * *

Hermione sliced her beef. She recalled her research's results. Even though Pansy, Ginny, Harry and Ron had helped, they had found nothing very helpful. All they had found were accounts similar to the ones they had read on Saturday in the library, when she had been eavesdropping. Instead, she had found books such as 'The Lucky Mates of Male Veelas' by Sierra Hirchkin which had described the wonderful lives of mates of male veelas. Load of dragon dung, those books.

Unbeknownst to her, the four helping her had been the ones who had planted the books in her way. Everything was of course engineered by the only Slytherin in the group. Harry, Ron and Ginny had to admit, Pansy was quite clever when she wanted to be.

Unfortunately for them, the books had done little to change Hermione's mind. She was now gulping down her orange juice quickly, looking forward to go through the rest of the books she had gotten out of the library earlier that day.

Ginny, who was eating with her looked up, startled. 'Going up so soon?'

'I want to finish reading through the material we got from the library today. '

Ginny nodded. 'See you, Hermione.'

'See you, Gin,' Hermione stood up and left for her dorm. She walked briskly, nodding and smiling to the ones who greeted her as she walked.

She entered the corridor that led to her dorm, relatively unknown to the rest of the school. 10 feet away from the portrait hole, she felt a sharp tingling sensation originating from the area where her womb is located. It was not unpleasant, quite the contrary, it sent delicious tingles to the rest of her body. The feeling disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

She shrugged and continued on her way. It was probably one of those peculiar things that always happened to her. She thought nothing of it.

Inside her womb, an egg cell that was going to be Scorpius Alexander Malfoy nestled comfortably on the lining of her womb, extremely close to her cervix, ready to be fertilized.

* * *

Draco strolled to his dormitory, taking the routes that are usually not taken by students. He enjoyed these moments of solitude, the only moments when he can think and reflect upon his life. This time, he thought about the restless stirring inside himself which had woken up on Saturday. It had since urged him to make a move on Hermione, claiming her for himself once and for all. But because Draco had insisted on waiting, the thing – his inner veela, he knew – had instead caused him to be react violently to others around him. It was quite easy to overcome his inner veela at first, but it was fast becoming hard to do.

Draco reflected, four days has passed since his transformation. He would be on his fifth day tomorrow. If he had not claimed Hermione by midnight on Friday, they would both lose their magical abilities, and he would most likely be put to death by the Ministry, given the danger he would present to the population around him. Not precisely the course of life he'd have preferred.

What could he do to get her to agree to the claiming and be his mate? He had tried chocolates, flowers (Hermione had blushed so prettily that Sunday morning when he had presented her with a bunch of lilies, he swore he would get her another bunch of flowers just to see her blush like that again.), a dinner at the top of Astronomy Tower with excellent food (she had been quite impressed with him for that, he knew, even though she did not comment on it), everything in the rule book of dating. He had gotten nothing, except that Hermione had been more willing to carry a conversation with him. A progress, but it was not enough.

He could try enlisting the help of his parents of course. Or even Dumbledore. But he would much rather keep the grown-ups off this matter. He'll enlist his parents' and Dumbledore's help tomorrow evening if he still had not made any headway. He knew the Ministry would be called in on Thursday afternoon if he still had not claimed her by then. He suspected that he would have gotten quite violent by that time. He sighed. Not a very exciting prospect, that.

He tickled the concealed door on a seemingly innocent piece of blank wall and stepped through it after it had chuckled and appeared, much like the Kitchen doorway.

He walked along the corridor leading towards the portrait hole which covered his dorm and said the password, 'Heads or tails?'

The portrait swung open, and he stepped inside.

He was greeted with the sight of Hermione sitting cross-legged on the floor surrounded by mountains and hills of books. She did not acknowledge his presence, but Draco felt her temperature rise, and her heartbeat stumble, before quickening.

Smiling slightly, Draco strode over to their private library and grabbed his Transfiguration book. Might as well do some revision, he thought.

He sat on his favorite armchair, conveniently located directly opposite the Head Girl. He flipped through the book until he reached the chapter on transfiguring furniture into animals and began to read.

After a few minutes, he conceded defeat. He could barely concentrate on what he was supposed to be reading. He kept sneaking glances and peeking at Hermione from the top of his book. It didn't help that her hair was catching the glow of fire and the shine kept catching his eyes.

Abandoning his efforts for revision, he put his book down on the table beside his armchair and stared at the girl whom he would be spending the rest of his life with, if he could get her to agree to the claiming, that is. He frowned, surely he could do that?

Hermione was aware of the pair of blue/grey eyes staring at her. She tried to keep her concentration to no avail. She fixed her eyes on a spot on the page she was currently on, and willed herself not to get aroused again. Another futile effort. She felt herself getting goosebumps, and her nipples getting hard again, for the nth time that day. Please, Founders, don't let her get wet so easily that time, she was wearing crotchless panties for Merlin's sake!

Draco's eyes dilated as he took in the smell of her arousal. His inner veela shouted at him to just 'claim her already!' but he resisted. Instead, he made a small talk with her.

'What are you doing, Hermione?'

Her voice thankfully even, she answered, 'Researching.'

Draco's eyebrow raised, 'Really? For which lesson? I wasn't aware that we had to do some researching.'

'It's not for school.'

'What's it for then?'

Silence. Hermione began to fidget slightly, Malfoy's voice was not his usual voice when he asked his last question. The air suddenly grew taut, and the silence quite loud. She remembered how a male veela would grow to be violent during the week after their transformation. She shuddered, what if he got violent with her? No one would know, they were in a secluded part of the castle.

Draco repeated his question, his voice deadly quiet and calm. He had a feeling inside him, he was not going to like her answer and he was going to lose himself to the beast inside him if he was not careful. The best course of action was to leave it at that and go away, of course, but he _had_ to hear her answer. He just _had_ to.

'What's the research for, Hermione?'

Hermione tried to answer as nonchalantly as she could, 'What do you think, Malfoy? To get out of this mental claiming thing of course. I told you I'd do anything to get out of this, did you think I was kidding?' Her tone took a hint of derisiveness at the end, something she had not meant to do. She cringed mentally at that.

Draco stilled. He felt a hollowness in the region of his heart, before his temper rose quickly. He fought his rising temper, trying to keep his inner monster insider. He balled his hands into fists, until his knuckles stood white.

Hermione stared in a fascinated horror, she was frightened, but she couldn't help but marvel at his beauty, he looked like a tortured angel, his eyes closed and his hands in fists. Her instincts yelling at her to escape, she stood up quietly. Malfoy's voice stopped her.

'Please don't go.' The voice was velvet over steel.

Hermione stilled.

'That was not the best answer you could have come up with, Hermione,' Draco stood. He walked over to where Hermione was standing, his stance that of a predator.

Hermione barely stood her ground, 'Don't do this, Malfoy.' Her voice shook.

Draco laughed, a bitter sound. He was fast losing his control over his temper.

'Don't do what, Hermione?' he demanded, taking a step towards her again. This time, Hermione backed a few steps. Draco stalked her, and she was backed against the wall.

'Don't do what?! Did you think I was so happy when I found out that I had to spend the rest of my life with you? You have such a high opinion of yourself, Hermione,' He sneered her name.

Hermione trembled, her knees shook. She was terrified of the Malfoy that stood before her now, it did not seem like it was the Malfoy who had made her laugh so hard the other day she could barely breathe. She knew he was fast losing himself to the beast in him. But her fear did nothing to quell her rising attraction to him. She could feel the heat in her womb coiling and uncoiling, intensifying with every breath she took. Her juices started to leak down her thighs.

'We have no other fucking choice! It's either we mate, or we lose both our fucking magic and I would most likely be killed by the Ministry for endangering the population around us! Oh don't look so surprised, Hermione. You're not the only one who's done their homework,' Malfoy mocked her.

Hermione tried to instill her Gryffindor bravery to her voice, 'You don't want to do this Malfoy. You are going to regret it if you try. Leave me alo—'

Draco slammed his lips to hers, capturing her in a rough kiss. Hermione felt her blood boil, yet she still tried to escape. She tried to knee him, but Draco had anticipated her movement. He grabbed both her legs and circled them around his thighs.

He released them both from their kiss, pressing her against the wall so she couldn't escape. He rested his forehead against hers, and with a glint in his eyes, he said, '_Au contraire, _Hermione, I want this very much. And I think, so do you.'

He waved his free right hand carelessly over her and she was left with nothing on her except her sheer bra, and soaked crocthless panties.

He hummed his approval at her choice of her lingerie that night. Her engorged nipples, uncommonly sensitive the past few days strained hard against her sheer bra. They had begun to throb.

Hermione breathed heavily, fighting valiantly against her arousal. This was wrong! She shouted to herself. She was not going to succumb to his –

She moaned. Draco had found his way to her exposed and dripping slit, and was now rubbing his oh-so-talented fingers where she wants it most.

'You like that, don't you? Tell me you don't want this Hermione.'

He slid a finger up her warm and wet depths, she gasped. Her neck rolled.

Still, Hermione rasped, 'I.. don't.. want it! Go away, Malfoy! Leave me alone!' She pushed against his chest.

Draco's hands stilled, his eyes flashed.

'You're going to want this, Hermione. You're going to want me! I'm going to make you come again and again, and you're going to yell my name when you do so! I'm going to keep you on my bed until you're too exhausted to even move and I'm going to make sure that you will be fucking sore for the next week! And you're going to _like it_!'

With that, Draco carried her and flew up the stairs. He entered his room and threw her onto his bed.

Hermione thought she knew fear, but nothing compared to the fear she felt now. She had thought that facing Bellatrix Lestrange would be her most terrifying experience she was going to know in her life, she was wrong.

She tried to sprint to her room, only to be caught again by Draco.

'Let me go, Malfoy! Let me go! Please, please, Malfoy!' She was near hysterics.

Malfoy took no notice. He threw her onto his four poster bed, and waved his hand. Immediately, silky cloths bound her hands and legs to the four ends of the bed. The soft cloths bound her limbs expertly, loose enough so as not to bruise her, but impossible for her to escape. Her earnestly dripping vulva lay exposed to the predator eyeing her then. She trashed.

Draco stared at his mate in appreciation. His inner veela purred in satisfaction. Hermione's sleekly curled hair was splayed in all direction, rich brown against his deep green bed sheets.

He waved his hand a second time, a mirror appeared, attached to the ceiling.

Hermione's eyes widened, her eyes taking in what just happened. That bastard! How did he know that watching an erotic view like this could reduce her willpower to dust? She glared at him.

'You bastard!' Hermione whispered, her voice full of venom.

Draco smirked, 'I don't mind. You'll be calling me a different name soon enough.'

He took off his robes. Clad only in his white blouse and black trousers, he climbed on top of her. Careful to keep his weight off her, he cupped her barely covered breasts with his hands. His large palms easily capturing her firm, heavy weight. Her breath hitched.

He spoke in his silken voice. 'Can you see it Hermione? In the mirror? Look at the way my hands cover your aching mounds. Can you see your engorged nipples? They're uncommonly large, I should know. Look at them, jutting proudly between my fingers. They're so dark, pushing through your bra. I wonder how large they'll grow when you're with my child,' he mused.

Hermione's eyes were fixed on the mirror. She couldn't move them if she tried. She could see her nipples pushing through their confinements, and she could feel them throbbing. Her heart raced as she imagined her dark pink buds and areolas growing larger as Malfoy's child grew in her.

'Well, we'll know soon enough,' he continued. 'You'll get pregnant by the end of tonight anyway, so we'll see about that in a few months.'

'What, what do you mean, Malfoy?' she asked him.

'You didn't suspect anything, Hermione? I'm disappointed. Hadn't you gotten aroused so much easier than usual lately? Anything that reminded you of me gets you wet almost instantly. Am I right?'

Her eyes widened in horror.

'You've been taking a dose of fertility potion with every meal you eat since Sunday, darling. You've just taken your 9th dose. You're ready to conceive anytime now. Didn't you feel anything peculiar earlier this evening, after you eat?'

Her mind flashed back to the peculiar sensation she felt in her abdomen.

He left her to remember any sensation she had felt earlier. He lowered his lips and captured a perfectly shaped bud. Any rational thoughts in Hermione's mind disappeared. Her hips buckled.

'Oh God, Malfoy!' She arched her chest towards him, giving his hand a bigger handful. She felt his mouth curve into a smirk against her other breast. Shame overcame her, how could she?!

Malfoy tugged at her taut nipple, and just grazed it barely with his teeth.

Hermione was mumbling incoherently, 'Oh God, Oh Merlin..' her eyes still locked onto the mirror.

Annoyed with the sheer bra now, Draco got rid of it with another wave of his hand. Her aching flesh spilled out. His mouth then latched firmly onto the bare tips. Hermione squealed. She trashed against her binds.

Draco was unforgiving. He tugged and pulled at the dark nub, while his hand fondled and caressed the other one. He went up for air and grinned in a pure male delight on seeing her face. Her eyes were locked on the erotic scene reflected on the mirror. Her hands gripping her bindings tightly. Her chest rising and falling rapidly with each breath she took. Her hips were buckling and trashing. The smell of sex filled the air.

Draco sniffed, his eyes dilating as he smelled the proof of her arousal. He moved back and was rewarded with the sight of her crotchless panties completely soaked with her juices. His bed sheets were most likely going to be ruined; her juices had pooled on his sheets.

He pulled at the strings holding the underwear together. Hermione shivered in anticipation. They came undone. He lowered his mouth, and kissed her, right on her clit.

'Malfoy!' She yelled. She was so aroused that she came for the first time that night without further provocation. Her hips continued to move uncontrollably, Draco was forced to hold her down with his hands. He continued to lavish her dripping cunt with his mouth, drinking all her juices. His tongue snaked in and out of her pussy, eliciting moans from her. Her clit was engorged, throbbing with need.

Using the voice he used when discussing the weather, he said, 'Do you know, you have the largest clit I've ever seen when aroused? And I've seen many. None of them even came close to yours. Yours is extra large and,' he licked it, and she wailed,' extra sensitive. I like that.'

Hermione was in heaven, or hell, she couldn't decide which. She wanted so much for Malfoy to fill her and give her that bliss, but a part of her was screaming that this was all so wrong. She was taken against her will, and yet she was loving every minute of it. She wanted to have her pussy invaded by Malfoy's cock and have it so deep inside her it hits her cervix.

'Malfoy, Malfoy, please, please..' she gasped.

Malfoy chuckled, 'Please what, love? Stop?' He stilled.

Hermione whimpered at the loss of contact, 'No! Yes! No, I don't know!'

Malfoy smirked, he shed his clothing, and his member came into view for the first time.

Hermione caught sight of it, and she gasped, 'Oh God.' Would he be able to fit into her? He was so big.

'Say what you want, Hermione. Tell me, and I'll do it for you.' Malfoy started to finger her clit again.

Hermione could hardly talk coherently, but she managed, 'Your cock, inside me. No! Let me go! God, I don't know!'

'I think I like the first one better, Hermione. Say it one more time, and I'll make it very satisfying for you.'

Letting go of any rational thoughts, Hermione yelled, 'Inside me, God! Malfoy! Fuck me!'

Still, Draco stalled. He played with her clit, bringing her to the edge, and when she was just near her orgasm, he stopped.

'Stop teasing me, Malfoy! I can't, ' she gasped, 'stand it! Oooh!'

Draco slammed 3 of his fingers in her and started pumping them, 'Merlin Hermione, you're so tight.' He lightly touched her clit, and she came with another wail of his name, her hips rising.

'Do you want my cock, Hermione?' Draco asked as she rode out her orgasm.

She nodded, unable to speak.

'You know I'm going to cum inside you, fill you with my seed and knock you up, don't you?'

'I don't care. Inside me, please, Dra—Malfoy,' she needed him inside her so badly she had no idea what she was saying.

'I won't fuck you until you promise me some things, Hermione. Will you?'

'Yes, yes. Ask me what you want.'

'Will you agree to be my mate?'

'Yes. Yes, anything you want. I'll agree to anything. Just go inside me, please Malfoy!' She knew she was begging, but she could not think of anything except having Malfoy's cock in her.

'You agree to have my children? Mind you, Hermione, I want a big family, I'd think you'd have to spend more time pregnant than not. You agree to wear anything I give you to wear? Anything I ask you to do in the future?'

'Fucking yes, Malfoy! I'll have your children! I'll do anything your fucking perverted mind thinks up! I'll be your fucking mate! Just go inside me already!' Hermione yelled, frustrated beyond belief.

Relief flooding him, Draco drove deep inside her. Hermione screamed. She came.

Masculine satisfaction filled Draco. To think that he was able to reduce the Gryffindor Princess to this state, screaming her former enemy's name as she came. Not waiting for her to come down from her climax, he began his rhythm, slowly going in and out of her. He gritted his teeth, his transformation had ensured that he was built to fit her perfectly, to give them both maximum pleasure. True, his length was just long enough to fill her completely, he could feel his head hitting her cervix, and he could feel himself rubbing against her g-spot. But his enhanced width had stretched her to her limit, and it made her so fucking tight against him. If he was not careful, he could come any moment.

Draco drove her wild with his slow rhythm. She was begging him to come inside her, to reach his climax with her reaching hers. She was close to hers again.

'Please Malfoy, fuck me hard, come deep inside me!'

You want my seed, do you? Tell me then, Hermione, and call my name. Do it, or you won't get what you want.'

'Malfoy..'

'Wrong name, love. Draco.'

'Draco! Give me your seed! I want your seed filling me up so badly! Give me your seed so I can have your child! I want to feel our child growing inside me, I want to see myself growing larger because our child is in me! I want to feel my breasts growing larger and heavy with milk. I want you to suck my throbbing tits and drink my mother's milk!'

Draco lost his control hearing her describe what she wanted. He pounded into her with single-minded concentration, intent on knocking her up that night. He was so close, and yet he waited until she reached her climax again.

He thrust hard and hit her cervix. He lowered his mouth and captured a taut nipple and sucked. She came hard, screaming his name.

'Draco!' she screamed with abandon, pulling at her bonds, her eyes locked at the view on the mirror above her. She decided afterwards that what was so erotic about it was, it was like watching a porn movie, with her as the main role. It turned her on so much.

As Draco came, shooting his seed deep inside Hermione, his veela instincts took over him. His fangs appeared, and he bit her on the neck. His fangs piercing her aorta, he injected his veela serum into her bloodstream, branding her as his.

As the serum flows to the rest of her body, it will start to tune her senses to be extra sensitive where Malfoy was concerned. They would be able to communicate telepathically, although that could only be achieved sometime later. The serum would also allow Hermione to avoid most of female complaints that usually came with pregnancy and childbirth, for example, she would not experience morning sickness and the swelling of feet, nor would she get stretch marks.

After the claiming, they both would not be attracted to any other person sexually, only to each other. The serum also gives them a higher sex drive, and ensures that Hermione was more fertile than most women her age. This was in a bid to produce more offspring, and thus ensuring the continuity of the species.

Hermione barely registered the prick of Malfoy's fangs into her neck. She was still lost in the blissful sensation of her orgasm. Draco retracted his fangs, and licked the wounds. Instantly, they healed, leaving nothing but 2 red dots on her unblemished skin.

Sliding his softening member out of Hermione, Draco waved his hand and she was released of her bonds. He gathered her into his arms and lay down on his bed, hugging her close. Both were breathing hard. Hermione curled into his warmth, but refused to hug him back.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, Draco stroking her hair gently.

Suddenly, Hermione registered a sensation so like the one she felt earlier that night when she was walking along the corridor. Her skin glowed, and she was flooded with warmth and love. Her eyes pricked. She had conceived Malfoy's baby. She was his forever, and she begged for it. What had she done?

Draco, perfectly attuned to her by then, registered her feelings. He kissed her gently on her forehead, and tightened his embrace.

Wanting to make her feel better, he murmured to her softly, 'It's okay, Hermione. Everything's alright, baby. I will never let go of you. You're safe, I promise I'll make you happy. Everything's fine, love.' He rocked her back and forth.

Crying, Hermione allowed herself to be rocked to sleep by her mate. Draco felt his heart broke hearing his mate's sobs. He shouldn't have done that. He should have waited, and not manipulate her to agree to the claiming. He kissed her again lightly, singing softly a lullaby his mother had sang to him when he was little.

Slowly, Hermione's tears subsided, and she fell asleep in Draco's embrace. Soon after, Draco followed suit, slipping into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**PLEASE READ THIS!**_

_****_A/N: Did you like the smut? I'm really sorry for the long wait, but I tried to make it up with the length of this chapter. :) As you probably might have noticed, it's way longer than usual. Haha :D

I will be adding more smut scenes later on, and I want you to suggest the scenes that you want. Like, in the common room, Draco wearing quidditch uniform, etc etc etc. I'm planning on giving them a honeymoon at the Malfoy villa in countryside Paris. So you can ask for kitchen scenes to if you want. Hahaha :D Don't be shy to ask, PM me if you don't want anyone seeing you requesting, come up with your filthiest imagination. Haha! :D

Right, so please review! :)

Special thanks to CauseChocolateRocks for giving me suggestions! :) I'll get her to do that sometime soon. ;)

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Author's Note

Hello wonderful readers!

Yes, I'm sorry, this is not a new chapter. I decided to write this to update you a little bit on this story's progress. Many of you have messaged me asking if I had abandoned this story, or if I was going to update soon.

Well, no, I don't think I've abandoned this story yet. BUT, I am currently really swamped with exams, and life in general, that I don't really have time to update. I don't want to update with a half-hearted attempt of a chapter that will be a disappointment (Even my whole hearted attempt could be a disappointment, let's not talk about anything less than that). So I have to ask you to wait a little more patiently, and hope that life eases up on me. Believe me I know how torturous it is to wait for a new chapter of a fanfiction. One of my favorite authors haven't updated her story since 2009. I'm kind of resigned the story's abandoned. The painful truth…

So yes, I'm really sorry for not updating regularly. I am going to try to make you feel better by giving you a few names you could go to if you're looking for great Dramione stories. (these recs are not in any particular order!)

1. RZZMG

2. Twilight to Midnight

3. Draconian Scribe

4. Kyra4

5. Provocative Envy

6. Countess of Abe

7. BadGirlwithsomeRetroSneakers

8. secretdiary

9. MissBloodyDel

* * *

For you who ship Jily:

1. Arual Enryb

2. WishfulSensation

3. Prongs is Mine

4. Eckeltrician

* * *

For you who ship Fremione:

1. aForgottenWeasley

2. Wizards-Pupil

* * *

I ship mostly Dramione (obviously), Hinny, Jily, and Blinny (Fremione sometimes). Any of you with a recommendation of stories or authors who write stories with these pairings PLEASE tell me in the review, because I really like to read good fanfics to relax during my break times. And of course search for inspirations. ;)

For story recommendations, it would be great if you could provide a link too, because some fanfictions may have the same title so it might get a little confusing. I will appreciate your recommendations so much. And please don't hesitate if you want to tell me about your story, I will try to read it when I have the time.

So again, thank you so much for returning to see this note, it means a lot to me. And don't forget those recommendations!

~DramioneGirl90


End file.
